


Donna's time.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Master Race has been created, something is returning and so is someone to try and stop the never even half-baked plans of two Timelords.





	Donna's time.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of what Jenny did at the end of 'A familial meeting.' Donna goes with Wilf and her brain does not start to burn.

"Now then I've got a planet to run." The Master hisses to a tied up Doctor, Donna and Wilf are opposite him tied to chairs.

"You don't actually." A calm voice echoes towards the group. "Hello Theta Sigma, how are you. Bit tied up? Koschei, I'd say it's wonderful to see you but we both know that's a lie. Donna, been a while. How's your head? And you must be Donna's grandfather, Wilfred. It's nice to meet you." Jenny walks up smiling.

"Doxie..." The Doctor starts, "First off that was not funny. Second the next bit was just time wasting. But it is good to see you." By this point Jenny has moved to the middle of the room.

"Impossible." The Master mutters, "You can't be the Anomaly, she died and didn't regenerate. I saw it."

"Not impossible, Master, just a bit unlikely." Jenny smirked.

"My heads doing fine. Whatever you did worked a treat. Thanks Spacegirl." Donna answered her question, "also you're right this is my grandad." Wilf just waved as well as he could shocked to silence.

The Doctor tries to reason with the Master. During their little heart-to-heart Jenny analysed the room. Then she helped them explain the vortex. "Something is returning" she muttered as the Master had his moment of realisation. Then the Vinvocci began their rescue attempt. The Vinvocci, Wilf, the Doctor, Donna and Jenny get to the Vinvocci ship.

"Oh quit your moping Doctor." Jenny snapped.

"I'm not moping." The Doctor snapped back.

"Yes you are!" Donna agreed with the Timelady and slapped the Doctor.

"Fine I am but that's because I can't think of a plan." The Doctor shot back visibly upset.

"Rassilon! It's like the academy all over again!" Jenny complained. "I don't know how I ended up with you lot in the Prydonian chapter, I mean you and the Master were the worst but only Ushas ever came up with any decent ideas!" Jenny started ranting, exasperated. "Right then, now that's out of my system, this is a salvage ship so Asteroid Lasers - we can destroy the missiles, Doctor we need your terrible flying skills for evasive action - no arguing about that, Donna I need to talk to you in private. Then we can use my TARDIS to return to Earth and even take you two home." She explained gesturing to the Vinvocci at the last part.

As the Doctor, Wilf and the Vinvocci handle the Timelords and Galifrey, Donna and Jenny go into Jenny's TARDIS. "I know you - I didn't see it last time, with Davros, but we met before that." Donna said puzzled.

"Yes, you named me, on Messaline, remember?"

"Jenny. Jenny, the Doctor's daughter. I remember. How did the Doctor not recognise you and how does the Master know you?"

"Long story short I managed to get to Galifrey to get a proper Timelady education. I was at school with them. That's how the Master knows me and why the Doctor only recognises me as his classmate from Galifrey, not as the daughter who he knew for less than ten hours. It is how it is. You can't tell him yet."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. The Doctor is going to regenerate, I think it's going to be a violent one, possibly with enough force to require a full TARDIS remodel. Would you mind not going with him, I don't want him to feel guilty if he inadvertently hurts you."

"I will."

"You don't have to stop protecting the world. Sarah Jane does it as a journalist, there's Torchwood and UNIT and some former companions protect against non-alien things for example Jo Jones née Grant does a lot of protesting and so does the rest of her family. Just because you stop traveling with the Doctor doesn't mean that you have to stop defending the Earth."

"Thanks. I think I'll spend some time with mum and gramps first, then decide."

"Thanks," Jenny said gratefully, "Now let's go."

The two women enter the living room of the Naismith's hom

As the Doctor, Wilf and the Vinvocci handle the Timelords and Galifrey, Donna and Jenny go into Jenny's TARDIS. "I know you - I didn't see it last time, with Davros, but we met before that." Donna said puzzled.

"Yes, you named me, on Messaline, remember?"

"Jenny. Jenny, the Doctor's daughter. I remember. How did the Doctor not recognise you and how does the Master know you?"

"Long story short I managed to get to Galifrey to get a proper Timelady education. I was at school with them. That's how the Master knows me and why the Doctor only recognises me as his classmate from Galifrey, not as the daughter who he knew for less than ten hours. It is how it is. You can't tell him yet."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. The Doctor is going to regenerate, I think it's going to be a violent one, possibly with enough force to require a full TARDIS remodel. Would you mind not going with him, I don't want him to feel guilty if he inadvertently hurts you."

"I will."

"You don't have to stop protecting the world. Sarah Jane does it as a journalist, there's Torchwood and UNIT and some former companions protect against non-alien things for example Jo Jones née Grant does a lot of protesting and so does the rest of her family. Just because you stop traveling with the Doctor doesn't mean that you have to stop defending the Earth."

"Thanks. I think I'll spend some time with mum and gramps first."

The two women walk out of Jenny's TARDIS into the living room of the Naismith's home. "My Lady Anomaly, the prophecy did not mention a third Timelord on Earth, I was not expecting your arrival here today." The Lord President acknowledged.

"Lord President, I do believe the prophecy are referencing is specific to the Enmity of Ages not all Timelords left after the Last Great Time War." Jenny answered.

After Galifrey was sent back and Wilf was freed the Doctor left to regenerate after looking back at his former companions, alone. By his own choice no less. Jenny took the Vinvocci home and set Donna and Wilf down in an alley near to their home in Chiswick where Sylvia was waiting for them, worried.


End file.
